Echoes From AUs
by A Blast of Fanfics
Summary: (Substory for SANS-ational Tale) Basically, I, Blast, will take requests for AUs to write about and then I will write it here. Fun, right! Some of the stuff I do, however, is based off of my original story, SANS-ational Tale, so please check it out if you haven't and warning, SPOILERS for both GF and Undertale as well as for my other story.
1. Echoes from Beyond

**(A/N Hey guys! I know I said January 1, but I finished early and these are just so much fun to write! So, if you missed it, basically, you tell me in the reviews or PM what AU I should write about and what scene you want in that AU and then I write it! Sweet, huh? I'm excited so please give me plenty. Thanks!)**

 **Name: Blue Night The Exorcist**

 ***You ask for the echo of a universe where Prince Asriel lives and didn't suffer.**

 ***. . .**

 ***Words echo through your head as images flash through them. . .**

 _A long time ago, long before the Era of Victory and Peace, the world was ruled and tormented by three demons. Little is known about how they came to power for they had their shared rule for millennia, longer than the oldest elders._

 _One demon was the Demon of Death, her knife and agility making her a formidable foe. It was said in old folklore that whenever a human or monster murdered another, she has some hand to play in the deed._

 _The second demon was the Demon of Fear, manipulative and murderous. With her pet beside her, she made everyone fear the demons, causing the legends and folklores to exist in the first place as ways of keeping the humans and monsters at bay._

 _The third demon was the most powerful. The Demon of Chaos. A deadly triangle who altered the very fabric of reality. Ruling with his henchmen and the three demons by his side, they never once worried about losing their power. What could a mere mortal do to them?_

 _Their pride was their downfall. A rebellion was sparked by humans and monsters. Armies were founded and heroes were made. The king of monsters, ASGORE, and the king of humans shook hands and what was a rebellion became a war. Humans and monsters fighting together. Wizards were made from sorcerers and everyone marched towards the demons. They were order, courage, and, of course, they were DETERMINED._

 _With a slash of their swords, they killed the Demon of Death. With magical pellets flying through the air, they finished off Fear. Finally, with their seven wizards holding hands in a circle, they completed the zodiac and destroyed Chaos. Many died, but the few who lived saw the sky as it was, blue and not made of many colors. They were free._

 _That was the start of the Era of Victory and Peace. Humanity and Monsters rebuilt their civilizations and never once quarreled to the point of war. They celebrated for years and told glorious tales that became legends. Despite the celebration, however, there was always unease amongst the Wizards and the two kings. Their victory was merely temporary, for the three demons had called upon Axolotl in their final moments and their bodies disappeared. They knew the demons would be granted a new life, but what new life would they be granted?_

 _Humans died and soon, this fear was gone from the human race, but not for the monsters, for they could live for thousands of years if they didn't have a child. King Asgore and Queen Toriel soon had a child. Prince Asriel Dreemurr. And all was right with the world for the King and Queen... until it went from right to perfect..._

A knock at the door. Toriel looked at the door with curiosity before looking to her husband, Asgore, who sat beside her, holding the little baby prince. The noise startled the sleeping baby, causing Asriel to wail in protest.

"Hush, Asriel, hush. It's just the door." Asgore said in a hushed voice, hoping to calm down Asriel.

"I'll get it, Gorey." Toriel whispered in a motherly voice, Asgore looking at her in admiration as she got out of her rocking chair and went to the door. Her feet softly padded on the wood. It was certainly a wonder at how humans and monsters had progressed. One moment, they were living in huts, wondering if it was safe enough to survive the chaotic onslaught. The next, they were living in a suburban house with wooden floors, doors, and an entire second story, not to mention phones and books were invented too.

The door creaked open softly as Toriel peered out. It was a cold, winter night and snow was drifting softly on the streets, the only dry spot being the front porch that donned in front of her. No one was there. She looked around slowly. No one. Who could've knocked the door? She was just about to close the door and resume her musings near the fire when she heard a soft whimper coming from right in front of her. She looked down.

In front of her was a wooden basket holding the most precious things Toriel could ever ask for. Two babies, bundled in thick blankets left alone in the cold. Before she could even think, instinct took over and Toriel picked up the small children in her furry arms. They looked to be weeks old, just like Asriel. About the same age. They were fast asleep and she smiled softly as she looked over them. One had rosey pink cheeks while the other had a strange birthmark on their forehead that looked like the Big Dipper and both had brown hair.

She shushed the babies, despite their slumber, to calm them down and provide reassurance just in case as she activated the soul of the baby with the birthmark, hoping to get some insight as to who they were. A red soul came out and Toriel looked at it in fascination. She had seen only a few humans hold a red soul. It was quite rare. Along with that knowledge, she immediately knew the baby was a boy and that the baby next to him was his twin sister.

Toriel put his soul back as she looked through the blizzard. Nothing. Nobody. She knew what she had to do, but she sighed. She had to think. She already had one child. It was hard to take care of two kids during the baby stages, let alone three. She was half tempted to try and find the mother or bring them to an orphanage. However, her soul pounded as she heard a soft coo. Looking down, she saw that the little girl had opened her eyes. They stared at each other before the girl smiled and put her arms out, a universal sign that Toriel should hold her. Toriel's heart melted and so did her reason.

Clearly, the mother of those two human children couldn't take care of these two twins and so, she hoped someone would. Despite the danger of sleepless nights and crying, Toriel knew what she had to do.

"Toriel, who was at the door?" Asgore's deep voice came out of the house.

As Toriel turned to go back inside, she smiled as she replied, "Asgore, you will never believe what someone left us."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

If Toriel didn't know the dangers of taking in two other children, she did now after Asgore stated them again. She nodded and affirmed that she knew until eventually Asgore sighed and conceded. It wasn't a hard loss, however, for later, Asgore was playing with the kids like he did with Asriel, who was asleep.

Unfortunately, no note was left in the basket as to what names the mother had chosen. The reasoning behind this must've been something along the lines of "don't name something, otherwise you will get attached." Still, Asgore and Toriel had to come up with two names on the fly. Toriel decided Asgore could name one and she could name the other.

Toriel came up with the admirable name, "Mabel", for the girl. Asgore, on the other hand, who was known for not being great with names, came back with "Dipper", after the boy's birthmark. Toriel laughed and told him to try a different name. In the end, Toriel decided on the name, "Mason," but "Dipper" still stuck.

Together, Mabel, Dipper, and Asriel grew up as siblings.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"21...22...23...24...25! Ready or not, here I come!" Asriel opened his eyes and looked around the park.

Asriel was now eight years old. He wore a green and yellow striped shirt and black pants. He never wore any shoes, since his fluffy clawed feet protected him mostly from all things damaging and dangerous. He searched his surroundings for his two siblings, who were hiding from him. He walked a bit always and looked everywhere he could think of.

Tree...nope. Bench...nope. He started to suspect that his young human companions had hidden close to the park but not in the park. He looked towards the neighborhood where they lived and continued to search. For a moment, he stopped and thought about his siblings. Dipper was the smartest of the bunch, despite how much Asriel and Mabel wanted to argue against that statement. He would hide somewhere where he wouldn't look. However, there was one strategy that Dipper often used. He usually hid by his sister. His thinking was that it would make it less likely for Asriel to find anything, at the risk of him finding both of them. Therefore, Asriel had to think where Mabel would hide to find both.

Mabel was less strategic. Her idea of a strategy was to hide somewhere where the seeker couldn't reach, unless they really wanted to win. In most cases, it was Mabel hiding under something that she had to squeeze under in order to get to that spot.

Asriel smiled as he realized what spot it would be. She was probably under the porch and because she was under the porch, Dipper would be there too. Asriel wandered over to the corner of the porch, pretending to be stumped, before jolting his head down to look under the porch. Sure enough, he saw the glint of startled eyes coming from Dipper and Mabel.

"I found you!" Asriel announced with pride.

"You have to catch us first!" Mabel yelled out cheerfully as she came out of the side of the porch Asriel was not guarding, Dipper following suit.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Asriel shouted before running after them. "Get back here!"

Dipper was the closest to Asriel, since he was the least athletically capable of the three. What he had in brains, he could not make up in strength and endurance. He wore a green jacket, navy blue pants, red shoes, and a blue beanie hat which their mom had forced him to wear in the fall air. Dipper gasped and panted as he tried to catch up to his sister, only to find himself being tapped by his brother.

"I got you!" Asriel announced happily. "Help me get Mabel!"

Now, it was two against one. The two brothers chased their sister through the park. Mabel was dressed in a pink tutu and a pink shirt with a rainbow across it with pink shoes. She laughed as her siblings chased her. Asriel laughed too until he heard something.

 _"Hey Asriel."_ The familiar voice said, pretending to sound cheerful.

Asriel frowned, covered his ears with his hands, closed his eyes, and continued running. "Go away, demon." He muttered under his breath.

 _"How rude. You know, I think that it's time for ol' Chara to teach you a lesson."_ Right on cue, Asriel tripped on something. Opening his eyes, he noticed he tripped over the demon's foot. The foot only Asriel could see. The Demon smiled, her red eyes glowing as her gaze followed him. She was dressed much like him but looked humanoid and was clearly not as kind and caring. She laughed as he fell to the ground, scraping himself and bruising his chin.

"Asriel!" Dipper shouted as he ran back to where Asriel fell. "Asriel, are you alright?"

Asriel was sitting in a crouched position, rocking back and forth with his eyes closed. Tears were coming down fast as he continued to say, "Go away, demon. Go away, go away, go away, go away." Over and over again.

Dipper sat beside him and put his arm around his monster brother, trying to calm him down. It happened. It happened again. By now, Mabel noticed that no one was chasing her and came back.

"What's wrong, Goat-bro?" Mabel asked as she sat on the other side of Asriel.

"It was the Demon. She tripped me and made me fall and was laughing at me." Asriel managed to say through sobs. Dipper and Mabel looked at each other and nodded.

The three siblings had a secret. They had found out when they were younger that they all had secret companions that only they could see. Only one of them was actually nice and that was Mabel's. She called her companion her guardian angel. Dipper's companion was an odd triangle creature who often knew how to make Dipper squirm in fear and only testing this in his sleep, giving Dipper nightmares. Asriel's demon was able to harm him in real life, making him trip or causing him to break the branch of a tree he was hanging off of. None of the kids told Toriel or Asgore, for fear of sounding crazy. They had tried before, and these demons were dismissed as figments of their imagination or imaginary friends, not actual creatures.

Dipper immediately took action to get Toriel, as to help heal Asriel's bumps and scrapes. Meanwhile, Mabel tried to calm down Asriel by talking and soothing him.

"Asriel, nothing too bad will happen to you, because my guardian angel takes care of all of us. She said that when me and Dipper were babies and we were left in the cold, she brought the basket over to the house and knocked on the door and that was how Mom and Dad found us!" Mabel said, causing Asriel to look at her through tearful eyes. "See? She cares about us. I promise, that demon can't kill you at all."

"I'm just scared." Asriel replied, looking down at his feet.

"Well, that's why you are not alone." Mabel answered with a smile, causing Asriel to laugh.

"I... *sniff* was always a crybaby, wasn't I?" Asriel said through the laughing as he rubbed the tears out of his eyes.

"That's what I like about you." Mabel punctuated that fact by hugging Asriel. "I love you, Goat-bro."

"I love you too, Mabel." Asriel responded as they both hugged.

"My dear Asriel! Are you alright?!" Toriel was running up the hill with Dipper behind her as she reached Asriel and knelt beside him.

"I'm...*sniff* okay, Mom." Asriel replied with a heartfelt smile. "I'm just a *sniff* little scratched up."

With that, Toriel put her hand on Asriel's head as green magic glowed from it. Immediately, the scrapes and bruises were gone and Toriel came in for a hug. Then, she straightened herself to her full height and looked at her three kids with a smile.

"Come along, my children. Let's have some butterscotch-cinnamon pie." Toriel put out her hands for her kids to grab. Mabel cheered before running up ahead and Dipper and Asriel both took Toriel's hands.

Dipper looked behind him in fear, however, as he felt a presence. He swore he saw the shadow of a triangle with legs and heard the demons malevolent laugh that echoed in his dreams.

 ***The images stop.**

 ***Was that satisfying?**

 ***Demonic Guardians AU unlocked!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Name: Reader**

 ***You call out, "STORYSHIFT DIPPER".**

 ***. . .**

 ***A vision assaults your mind. . .**

Dipper watched from behind a tree, a look of pity across his face. This Dipper seemed different. His eyes, rather than a dark brown, was a brownish-red color, subtle enough to be mistaken for brown from faraway. He wore his usual blue vest and red shirt and even his blue hat, but he just didn't feel the same.

His gaze fell upon a young boy, about twelve years old, huddled near the edge of a cliff on Mount Ebott. The boy had brown hair, a darker shade than Dipper's, that fell to about shoulder length. He wore a striped sweater, the stripes changing between a dark red and a lighter red, and brown pants. His back was turned away from Dipper, hugging his knees. The boy's entire body shook, as if threatened to fall by the breeze, but it was not breeze, and Dipper knew that.

Dipper sighed, finally deciding to take action and soothe the young boy. He walked towards the boy, slowly and surely. The boy stopped shuddering as his head turned a little towards where the footsteps were coming from. Then, in a swift motion, the boy stood up and turned towards the figure. In this same action, a red sword formed in his right hand and a shield on his left arm. The boy glared at Dipper with glowing, bright red eyes, tearful before his look softened upon realizing it was his cousin.

As quick as the weapons appeared, they disappeared from view, the glow of his eyes dissipating, leaving only the noticeable red in his eyes. The boy let out his breath in relief. Dipper smirked.

"That was quick." Dipper said, breaking the tense silence between the two boys. "Especially considering you have only been training for nine days."

"I thought you were the Beast." The boy replied with a pant.

"If it makes you feel any better, I would be dead if I were the beast." Dipper smiled softly upon hearing a small laugh from the boy before him. Once the laughter died, the boy sat down again, facing away. Dipper approached the young boy with confidence.

"Would it be alright if I sit here?" He asked politely.

"Be my guest." The boy responded, emotionless. Dipper sat beside him, looking at the boy's face. He looked down at his feet, never lifting his gaze as tears fell from his eyes softly. It became all too clear to Dipper that he was suffering from the stress and he couldn't blame the boy. He was twelve and he was already being asked to do the impossible and deadly.

"You're getting better. Your magic's stronger than when you started and your DETERMINATION levels are stable." Dipper said, hoping to appease the boy's worries. Unfortunately, it didn't work.

"Yeah, but is it enough, Dipper?!" The boy yelled out, looking at Dipper with pure fear in his eyes. "I mean, we read the tale, and she has defeated a DETERMINATION wizard before!"

Dipper looked down at his feet, thinking. Indeed, another DETERMINED wizard had tried to fight the beast, only to die at its hands. According to Stanford, the Wizard survived in this universe because the beast never existed. In fact, his name went down in history. Xiyvg Aqtll. Dipper's direct ancestor. Even more to the point, it was the boy and his twin sister's ancestor, too.

The beast was a threat now, however, for she had broken through her prison, the Abyss between universes, and was now in their world. If she could kill Xiyvg, she could kill Dipper and his cousin if they weren't DETERMINED enough.

"Well, he was one wizard. You will have sorcerers on your side. I will be there, as well as your Aunt Chara. Then, there's the monsters. Uncle Asriel, Papyrus, Sans, Alphys, and Undyne will all be by our side. Then, there's the others. Wendy, Soos, Pacifica, Gideon, and heck, even Mettaton are on our side." Dipper replied, trying to be hopeful. His cousin turned to look at him with thoughtful eyes. "Your sister is on our side too."

The boy smiled. "Yeah. I love Logax. She's always been there for me."

"She will be the next Bravery wizard, just as you will be the next Determination wizard, and I know that you two will protect each other, and you know why?"

"Because we're twins?" The boy answered, hope filling his voice.

"That, and you guys are the most caring people I know." Dipper replied with a wink.

The boy laughed. "Well, we will protect you too, Dipper. You're our cousin. And we'll protect Asriel and Chara and all of the monsters."

Dipper grinned a little before answering. "We will stop that beast because we are all a part of the Wqmomqawi family."

"For our friends!" His cousin cheered, pretending to lift a glass to the sky in a toast.

"For our loved ones and the fate of the world." Dipper said, a little quieter than his cousin as he too pretended to lift a glass in a toast.

The two boys laughed and smiled. They found they now held a better understanding of each other. The two DETERMINED souls bonding over the pressure of imminent danger. Together, they both held a fraction of this weight and even then, it was a lot to handle.

"You know, I was twelve when the monsters declared me the ambassador of the monsters." Dipper looked at his cousin, happiness mingling with the tired look in his eyes.

"Really? I can't imagine having to-" The boy replied with confusion and concern on his face as he tried to process this previously unknown information.

"To convince humans to allow monsters to go free? Yeah. I thought that too." Dipper interrupted, looking out at the sunset before them. "The hard part wasn't that, however. It was growing up that takes the cake."

The silence between them seemed long, strained with thoughts and questions that one did not dare ask. Then, he continued. "I can only imagine what you feel like right now."

"Yeah..." The boy responded, apologetically. "Sorry... I ran away like that... I just... needed some time to think... alone."

"Do you still want to think alone?" Dipper asked, wondering if he should've let him be alone.

"No. I think you helped a lot." His cousin smiled back.

"That's good..." Dipper replied, laughing awkwardly and scratching his arm. "Just... maybe don't run off next time. The beast is still out there, and..."

He didn't dare continue his statement. "Yeah. I guess we should get back to Papyrus. He has probably broken a bone looking for us." The boy nodded in agreement.

"Probably." Dipper said, standing up from his spot. "We should probably show him that my cousin, Nwvwxm, is still alive and well." Dipper extended his hand to Nwvwxm, who gladly took it.

Together, the two boys went down the hill to where Papyrus' school was to continue their training. Neither one of them admitted it, but their DETERMINATION was much stronger now, as they now fought for each other. They would fight the beast. The would stop the beast from bringing the dreaded demon into the world.

Little did they know that on the mountain, a shadow moved. She had been there. She heard every word. She was going to destroy them. She grinned as her eyes glowed in the darkness. Then, she giggled.

The harvest was about to begin...

 ***The vision ends. . .**

 ***How will you interpret such a scene?**

 ***Storyshift AU Unlocked!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Name: SolangeloUniverse**

 ***You tell the void that you seek UnderSwap.**

 ***You ask if Papyrus is treating Dipper and Mabel okay.**

 ***. . .**

 ***You start seeing and hearing the thoughts of someone else. . .**

 _"sometimes, i wonder if i am the best 'grunkle'."_

Papyrus opened his eyes after his long sleep. Luckily, he found himself on his dirty bed this morning, rather than lying on the floor. Closing his eyes, he put his arm across his tired eyes and sighed. It hurt him. His brother was gone. Everyday, it hit him hard in the morning, and each time, it felt like he was punched in the stomach.

 _"i do my best, if you can call it that. sometimes, i think it isn't good enough."_

Papyrus, still laying on his bed, turned onto his left side and opened his eyes slightly to look at the clock on his bedside table. Upon seeing the time, he groaned. He must've turned off the alarm in his sleep. He couldn't remember, but he must've done it, for it was 12:00. He had slept half of the day away. He sighed as he finally put his feet into his slippers on the floor and sat upright. He rubbed his sleepy eyes, cursing himself slightly.

He had promised himself he wouldn't do this. Not while Dipper and Mabel were around. Papyrus looked down at his feet in disappointment. He was in monster form, his skeleton appearance causing him to have a skull, rather than a forehead, and tendons, rather than fleshy fingers. He only had on a white shirt and exercise shorts.

 _"the only 'worthwhile' thing i have managed to do is quit smoking and drugs. 10 weeks and counting."_

Before getting up, he changed into human form, his skeleton form going away in a flash. With that, he stood up and went towards a chair in the corner of his room. On it was an orange hoodie, dirty from its everyday usage. Quickly, he put it on and straightened it out so that it looked like his normal lazy self.

 _"still, it isn't enough. i want to say it is, but it isn't. in my selfishness, I had the one person i cared about taken away. the one person dipper and mabel should know."_

Papyrus looked in a broken mirror in the same corner, held up by a dresser that didn't fare much better. With his hands, he tried to straighten his unkempt hair, that seemed to have a mind of its own. It was shock white, as expected for a skeleton. Once done, he looked in the mirror to try and look somewhat nice. His tired orangish-brown eyes reflected back at him, as he straightened out his hoodie. He looked down at one of the pockets to find a box of cigarettes, left untouched for weeks and yet, still not thrown out.

With a steely resolve that no one would expect from a depressed, tired skeleton, he took out the cigarettes and threw them in the garbage by the table. Then, with a sigh, he opened the door to his room and went into the hallway.

 _"to say i miss sans is an understatement. sometimes, the kids remind me of him."_

As he walked past the door to Sans' untouched room towards the staircase that was on the opposite end of his room, he stopped to look into Dipper and Mabel's room for a second or two.

 _"i see him in dipper's energy. hyperactive, caring, and ambitious."_

Inside was a young boy who resembled Dipper, but just barely. He wore a blue sweater with a yellow shooting star on it and gray shorts. He was jumping on the bed, grinning like an idiot and giggling. He had brown, messy hair and across his left cheek, he had a bandaid, hiding a scratch that came from his boundless energy. Upon noticing Papyrus in the doorway, Dipper smiled at his Grunkle as he continued to jump.

"Hey Grunkle Papyrus!" He said as he waved to Papyrus. "WOOOAAAHH!" Dipper yelled out as he failed to land on his feet and instead landed on his back on his bed.

"I'm okay!" Dipper replied, sticking a thumbs-up in the sky with a grin as Papyrus smiled softly back in quiet admiration.

"gotta be more careful, dipper. we wouldn't want ya to be BED-ridden!" Papyrus winked.

Dipper, now with his head at the foot of the bed and laying on his stomach, laughed at the pun, ultimately making Papyrus happier. "I'll be careful, Papy." He finally responded, between gasps.

Papyrus then decided to continue down the stairs. Upon reaching the bottom of the stairs, he smiled a little when he saw a girl in a chair, her head stuck in a book he had given her days before. Her long brown hair was held back by a red headband. She wore a long shirt that was white with blue trim, a pine tree on it. It seemed as though the shirt was more of a dress, as it covered most of her black leggings. Over this shirt was a light brown jacket with a fuzzy hood. Covering her feet was brown boots.

The book she was reading was one that technically wasn't in print yet. Papyrus had given it to Mabel as a way of apologizing. Another way he had failed as a Grunkle. The book itself was written by Chara, the seventh fallen. Mabel carefully studied each page before flipping it, delicately. By now, Papyrus' smile faded from view as he remembered. He wanted to make himself scarce so that Mabel could process everything. Everything about him. Dipper seemed to be the first person to accept everything. He was just that sort of person. Just like Sans. Realizing his mistake, he turned his back towards her and tried to retreat to the kitchen for some grub.

"Papyrus?" The soft words hung in the air as Papyrus flinched. He had failed. She had noticed him. Sweat glistening from his forehead, he turned to face his doom.

 _"i see him in mabel's questioning personality. curious, yearning, and concerned."_

Papyrus saw Mabel, standing up from her chair and looking at him with pleading eyes. Not the stare of wanting an answer, but rather asking for a request. He was unsure how to interpret this, and so, he tried to make amends.

"i'm sorry, mabel. i forgot you needed some... i promise i'll get outta your way." He said, nervously.

Mabel was silent for a moment as she tried to collect her thoughts. When she spoke, however, it was not accusing or pleading. It was forgiving. "No. It's fine, Grunkle Papyrus."

Papyrus sighed. Oh boy. He knew the time would come but he expected it to be a welcome friend. Instead, he found it to be excruciatingly hard to start. He had so much to say and yet didn't want to speak. He had to explain subjects that were painful if not handled correctly, and he wasn't exactly the best at handling things with care. That was how he got into this mess in the first place.

 _"sometimes, i wish my brother was here. he would be so proud of them."_

"look, kid, this is gonna be... hard to explain... for both of us. so, how about we take this slow and start with a question and answer session." Papyrus replied, his hands in his pockets as sweat continued to bead on his forehead. "just let me have a seat on the couch."

With that, he was on the couch, looking at Mabel from where she was at the kitchen table. So much to say and so little time. He sighed one last time before saying, "so..."

"When were you going to tell us?" Mabel said, the sound of betrayal creeping into her voice as she looked at her Grunkle with questioning eyes.

 _"now, me? i dunno how my brother would feel about me now."_

"i... i was gonna tell ya, kid. i just didn't want ya to be shocked or think of me any different." Papyrus looked down at his lap, avoiding her gaze. "for that to happen, you needed to trust me and i was waitin' until i felt like you did. little good that did me."

"would he glare at me? scold me? never see me the same way again? heck if i know."

"Why is it against the law to tell any human?" Mabel continued.

Papyrus paused, many emotions filling his head, though he tried to fight the flame. "...when we first came out, one of... our kind met two humans. it scared him half to death when they screamed and ran. not to mention he was emotionally devastated afterwards."

He looked down at his feet. Moments went by in endless silence. This was too much. The questions... he thought he could handle it. Turns out he couldn't. He had failed, and it was time he accepted that. It was time he tried to move on. He tried to hold back tears, a specialty of his, for he had been doing it for years. At this point, no one could tell if tears were ever in his eyes.

"look, kid, i've failed ya. both you and dipper. i'm sorry. if you don't forgive me, that's fine. in fact, i encourage you not to forgive me." Papyrus stood up to his full height, surprising Mabel as she looked at him with questioning eyes. He paused for a second, looking down at his feet near the foot of the stairs. When he spoke, it was pitiful. "you two will be going home tomorrow morning."

He started walking up the stairs, not daring to turn back and face Mabel. A slow procession to his room, where he would only come out to say goodbye. He'd close his business. Once again, he life was crumbling. By now, he was used to it and he knew how to rebuild, but this time, it hurt more than any RESET, any death, and any attack he had ever experienced.

 _"in the end, it doesn't matter. what matters is that i do what dipper and mabel want."_

"Papyrus. Wait." Mabel cried out softly once she finally found her voice. Papyrus paused and turned around, ready to feel the wrath of a child he had betrayed. It never came.

What he didn't expect was for a twelve-year-old girl to rush up the stairs behind him and hug him at that very moment. He stumbled a little as he tried to catch his balance. Once he did, he looked down at Mabel, who had buried her face into his jacket.

 _"...still, they are so much like him, whether they know it or not."_

"I love you." Mabel said through the folds of the fabric, completely catching Papyrus off guard.

He looked down at Mabel with confusion. How could they do it? How could Dipper and Mabel just... forgive like that? Dipper forgave him within the first few minutes after the event, but Mabel? He never expected that. Still, it was admirable. Not admirable. It was lovable. He adored his kids. A heartfelt smile crossed his face as he closed his eyes and embraced her.

"i love you too." Was all Papyrus could say.

 _"only sans could forgive a fool like me."_

Eventually, the two broke away from the embrace. The sat there on the stairs, wondering when to break the silence and whether they should even do that.

"I don't want to leave." Mabel muttered, looking down at the floor.

"even after...?"

"I don't care about that. I'm just a stupid idiot that thought just because you were a monster, you weren't a part of our family anymore." Mabel replied, looking up at Papyrus with daring eyes.

"well, i'm the idiot that thought you would think that." Papyrus responded with a smile.

Mabel giggled a bit. "Then I guess we're both idiots."

"let's just make sure we aren't idiots again." Papyrus said happily. "how about we go out for some burgers? i'll get your brother."

"Wait." Papyrus looked at her in confusion as he paused. She looked down sheepishly. "Can I... see your... other form?"

Shocked, Papyrus stared. That was the thing he least expected. He didn't expect her to ask him for that when the whole problem was because of that other form. Well, there was no harm. She already knew. Still, he was hesitant. In a flash of light, he was a skeleton again. Mabel simply stared at him. Then, she smiled and hugged him again.

"It's true." She finally concluded when she pulled away. "You are no different in this form than in human form."

With that, she ran up to get her brother, telling the news. All Papyrus could do was watch and smile softly to himself. Boy, she really was a character. All the more reason to love those two. His life was certainly more interesting, now. Still, was it him, or did Mabel look at him with a newfound admiration?

 _"...maybe i'm not that bad of a grunkle after all..."_

 ***The words and scenes cease.**

 ***UnderSwap is certainly interesting.**

 ***UnderSwap AU Unlocked!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 ***The void seems to want to show you something.**

 ***. . .**

 ***It seems something else is reflecting back that no one asked for.**

 ***You take a peek.**

 ***. . .**

"Whooaaa! Wass'all happenin' here, my totally radical lil' readin'-my-life-like-a-book readers?!" A strange Sans said, seemingly looking straight at you, leaving the forth wall in tatters. He seemed to be wearing odd clothing, all of them brightly colored and almost all of the colors clashing. He was wearing a hat backwards with a propeller on top. The most noticeable thing, despite everything else noticeable, is the fact he is wearing shades that have the words, in blue and yellow, "YOLO."

"So, brah, like ya have to meet my new broseph! He is totes the wiggity diggity bomb! He is so fresh." You finally remembered the name of this Sans and groan/smile. It's Underfresh Sans, or Fresh Sans. He motioned for someone to join his side. Suddenly, your worst fears/best wishes have been answered as Dippy Fresh joins by his side. You realize now that Dippy Fresh would be the Dipper in the Underfresh AU.

"Whoooaahh! Like, brah, I totes be thinkin' these readers are getting some major vibes from us showin' up in our fresh ways!" Dippy Fresh responded with a grin.

"Yo, I was totes thinkin' the same thing. U and I are all like pickin' up our mind waves." Fresh stopped looking at his companion and turned towards you.

"Yo, my lil' readin' off the interwebs brahs! Sk8er here and I totes showed up cuz' of ya fresh Author. Broseph, she's the bomb diggity, but, like yo, it ain't radical to all up rek her vibes. Like, she ain't askin' for anythin' green and she, like, all up listened to me and is having a radical and tirin' journey through skool. But, like, messin' up 'er noggin by rushin' or being unsupportive ain't any good for a lil' stressed tyke like her. Like, brah, it's not like she can all up type 1,000,000 words per sec." Fresh's words on his shades changed to "Y THO".

"But brah!" Dippy Fresh said in a tone of voice that clearly made it seem staged. "She ain't have any impatient lil' pee-wees in 'er commenter feed. Like, brah, it is totes unradical to warn the dangers of rushin' when no 1 has."

Fresh's shades changed again, to "B CUZ". "Well, my lil' bread slice, she is, like, so gr8ful for the supportiveness of her followers, but she totes wants to keep it that way. She knows the unfresh dangers of a toxic fanbase and that all up bums her out. She, like, trusts her followers ta take heed and listen so it ain't unfresh."

"Like, that all up makes totes radical sense." Dippy Fresh replied thoughtfully. "1 unfresh reviewer on her first stories was in an unradical nasty mood and all up told her to publish the chapter she, like, didn't even start."

"Yup, brah. No 1's ever heard of the no good vibe called, 'Writer's Block'. But, like, Readin' Peeps, like totes don't do that stuff and keep bein' supportive and radical!" Fresh's shades changed back to "YOLO" as they both smiled.

"It's been totes fun, but we have fresh places ta be. Like, we 'ave a radical Christmas Party ta B at." Dippy Fresh said, looking sadly at you. "But, keep a readin' our lives, just don't be unradical 'bout it and stalk us like creeps."

"Don't worry, brah. They wouldn't all up do that, right?" He looked at you, pulling down his shades to show his black eyes. Black like a black hole, before pulling them up. "L8er, brahs!"

With that, they teleported away.

 ***. . .**

 ***. . .**

 ***. . . Radical?**

 ***Underfresh AU Unlocked?**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **(A/N *Phew* Guys, this was so much fun to write! I have so much to say, but I think Fresh mainly took care of my first thing to say and that is thank you for not being a toxic fanbase. You guys are the reasons I love Undertale and Gravity Falls and it would make me so sad if any of you guys rushed me or hated me but so far, none of you have been like that, so thanks! Second, Storyshift is quite an interesting AU in this version, especially for what I have in mind for SANS-ational tale. I came up with a whole elaborate backstory and everything that will only come into play if one of you guys ask for it... Third, Underswap was one of the hardest, because I needed to make a scene on the fly. My headcanon of Underswap is that despite the swap in personalities, the characters keep some of the personalities of their original selves. Ex: Swap Mabel is more likely to hug someone than original Dipper. Fourth, Demonic Guardians was fun. I came up with a backstory and stuff for that too. Please ask for this stuff. Lastly, Underfresh almost killed me. The plot wasn't hard. It was the language and speech that did it. I, unfortunately, am not good at improper grammar and using strange language, so please forgive me if Fresh is a bit... lackluster. Thank you again and I'm excited to see your asks for the next round!)**

 **[Hint for Codeword: Difference between DARKNESS and** LIGHT **]**


	2. Demonic Revelations

**Demonic Guardians AU**

Toriel was in a panicked state as she ran through the streets. In her arms was her own firstborn, unconscious with scrapes, bruises, and a nasty scratch across his forehead that was bleeding. Because monsters ate human food, which was physical, this allowed monsters to live a little longer but unfortunately, this meant Toriel had to watch in horror as blood went from the cut down his white fur between his eyes. While running, her hands pulsed with green magic, trying to heal the damage a little. Unfortunately, green magic didn't always do the trick, and sometimes, if the damage was too emotionally damaging to the victim, they wouldn't accept the green magic.

She had to get Asriel to the closest thing to a doctor the monsters had. Doctors weren't a huge thing, since green magic was widely used, but in the uncommon cases, monsters were to send the sick to the monster scientists. That was exactly where Toriel was going to bring her eight-year-old son.

Behind Toriel was Asgore, who was a little ways away. In his big strong arms was their other two children, Dipper and Mabel. Dipper was watching the whole scene around him with wide eyes, daring not to speak or even move, for fear of making the situation worse. Mabel, on the other hand, was silently sobbing, worried for her brother. Asgore, though panicked, distracted himself with the one thing he could: action. Because of this, his face was full of nothing but concentration and exertion.

Toriel was the first to enter the building and once Asgore came in, he put down the Twins and listened to Toriel, who was no longer holding Asriel. Dipper looked up in fascination and nervousness at the monster he had never seen before. The monster was a skeleton with oval eye sockets that had white lights to represent eyes. His right eye had a straight crack going up his face, while his left had a crack going down his face. His hands were strange, especially since there was perfectly circular holes in his palms. He was in a lab coat with a dark sweater on. He looked at Asgore and Toriel with concern.

"My King and Queen, if you don't mind me asking, how did this come to pass?" The skeleton asked, his voice having a strange accent that no one could seem to place.

"I don't know!" Toriel cried out, tears streaming down her face. "Asriel was just walking home and then Mabel told me he was in trouble. We went in the woods and we found him that way. Is he going to be alright, Doctor Gaster?"

"How admirable is the love of a mother." Gaster said calmly, as if taking note of this fact. "Yes, Queen Toriel. Prince Asriel will be quite alright. He is a boss monster, as you remember. Even if he was on death's doorstep, I would be able to save him with how fast you brought him here. You can thank his soul for that."

"Oh thank heavens." Toriel mumbled as she sat down in a chair and sobbed into her hand. Asgore sat beside her and put his arm around her as he looked at Gaster.

"How long until he heals?" Asgore asked, a look of pressing concern on his face.

"My king, Prince Asriel will need at least a 24-hour period to recover, but I have pressing matters to check with the prince, if you allow it." Gaster put his hands behind his back with his clipboard as two ghostly blue hands appeared around him and went into the back rooms.

"What is it?" Asgore replied, causing Toriel to look up from her hands.

"Upon checking some early scanning records, I have found a slight error that happened during the scanning when he was born. I have fixed the problem with the scanner and now I need to make up for the lost numbers. If you don't mind, Prince Asriel is already here to do them." Gaster answered, stoically.

Asgore nodded in approval. With that, he got up from his chair and went over towards the Twins. He crouched down so that he could look at them better. He smiled reassuringly.

"Dad, is Asriel going to be alright?" Mabel asked quietly, rubbing the tears from her eyes.

"My child, Asriel will be just fine. Because of you, he will be awake in no time." With that, Asgore extended his big hand and put it to Mabel's cheek. In response, she put her small hand on his and leaned her head against the hand.

"Can we see him?" Dipper said, looking up at Asgore with shaken but DETERMINED eyes.

"Not yet, Dipper, but you soon will." Asgore replied, before putting his arms around both of them and pulling them into a hug. "You kids sure are brace to put up with such a shock."

As they pulled away from their comforting hug, Gaster looked at the twins in curiosity and fascination. "Why, King Asgore, is that Prince Mason and Princess Mabel?"

Asgore stood to his full height and looked over towards Gaster with a friendly smile. "Where are my manners? Mabel, Dipper, this is Dr. Gaster, my lifelong friend and companion. Gaster, this is my son, Dipper, and my daughter, Mabel. Dipper also goes by Mason too."

Gaster approached the twins, who eyed him suspiciously, and knelt down. With a friendly smile, he seemed to examine their appearance, rather than look at them, before he spoke. "Hello, Prince Dipper and Princess Mabel. I am W. D. Gaster, the Royal Scientist. It is so nice to finally meet you." He put out his hand to shake one of their hands.

Mabel put out her hand and smiled a little. "Nice to meet you too." She said, somberly.

Gaster seemed to look at them with pity, especially considering what condition their brother was in. "How would you like to see your brother, huh? Would you like that?" He asked in a lighter and less formal tone of voice.

Both Mabel and Dipper nodded, their eyes brightening with hope. "Can we?" Dipper tried to reaffirm, meekly.

"Gaster, you don't have to do that. If we have to wait, you don't have to break the rules on our behalf." Toriel replied in a firm tone of voice as she stood up and looked at Gaster with pained eyes.

"It is no trouble, my queen. A few visitors couldn't hurt. Besides, I have some questions to ask of you which are not for the ears of children." Then, he turned to the twins and pointed to a door behind him. "Prince Asriel is in there. Turn to the left and then the second door on your right."

Mabel immediately bolted to the door, eager to see Asriel. Dipper eyed Gaster suspiciously, pondering as to what the adults would discuss, before concluding that supporting Asriel in his dire need was more important to finding that out what could possibly be unsuitable for his ears. He opened the door, and walked through it hesitantly. The door closed on its own. Mabel was there, waiting for him. Side-by-side, they walked down the corridor.

"I hope Rei's gonna be okay." Mabel said, her voice full of regret as she looked down in front of her.

"Gaster said he would be fine, Mabel." Dipper replied nervously, when they turned around the corner towards the door they were supposed to go through. That's when he heard a noise. Dipper paused and looked around him, trying to find the source of the sound. Mabel stopped a little ways in front of him when she realized he wasn't beside her.

"What's wrong, Bro-bro?" Mabel asked, cautiously.

"I thought I heard something." Dipper whispered as he continued to look for the source, but to no avail.

"Pffff... You're crazy." Mabel scoffed, before continuing down the way. Dipper hesitated to continue and when he did, he crept quietly, scanning his surroundings with care until he heard another noise coming from the first room to his right.

He paused, unsure whether to continue to the next room or search this room. Perhaps it was his demon. The demon that haunted his dreams and sometimes decided to wander into reality. Dipper tried to suppress his growing curiosity but he soon found himself turning to enter the lit room. That's when he came face-to-face with someone. Dipper screamed, startled by the encounter as backed away a little. He found that the someone he had encountered did almost the same thing as he did.

That someone was a short skeleton. The skeleton seemed to be about the height of Dipper. He had round eye sockets with medium-sized circular lights dancing in the middle to act as eyes and part of a triangular slit in the middle of his skull to act as a nose. The one thing odd about this skeleton was that his mouth seemed to be in a permanent grin, even as he looked at Dipper with suspicion. He wore a blue jacket with the zipper mostly zipped, along with black exercise shorts with a white light along the outsides and big boots with straps on them. On his head was what looked like, to Dipper's young imagination, time traveler both stared at each other, unsure about what to make of each other.

After moments of watching each other, Dipper was the first to speak up. "Hi." was all he said, keeping it simple.

The skeleton seemed relax a little at the idea of an introduction, even though he still watched him carefully. "hi yourself." The skeleton replied.

"Y-you're a skeleton." Dipper stated, dumbfounded. The skeleton seemed to smile a little more as if he were actually grinning as his eye sockets moved to look as though he found something funny.

"yeah. i am. shockin', ain't it?" Dipper put his hand to his forehead and laughed a little, upon realizing how stupid it was to point out that obvious fact. He looked up in shock, however, as the skeleton joined his laughter.

"I'm sorry. Let's start over." Dipper said, causing the skeleton to nod in agreement before Dipper cleared his threat and stretched out his hand. "Hi. I'm Dipper."

"heya. i'm sans. call me sans the skeleton, if ya want, since i am a skeleton." Sans put out his skeletal hand. Then, as he gripped Dipper's hand, a fart noise sounded throughout the room. Dipper watched in embarrassment before Sans pulled his hand away and smiled.

"whoopee-cushion-in-the-hand trick. always funny!" The young skeleton explained as he showed his palm to the young human boy. Sure enough, there was a whoopee cushion in his hand. Then, upon seeing Dipper's face, Sans looked downcast. "sorry kid. i didn't mean ta embarrass ya. it's just a prank i play with my ol' man that never works. this is the first time it has, considering my ol' man has those holes in his hands."

"Wait. You mean your dad is Gaster?" Dipper asked, once again dumbfounded.

"uh huh. isn't he the best? taught me everything i know about quantum physics." Sans replied with great confidence and pride. "one day, my ol' man told me i would be his lab assistant and we would make great discoveries together."

"Wow! Your mom must be super proud." Dipper responded, knowing full well that whatever quantum physics was was a complicated subject, even for some scientists.

Sans' smile fell. "yeah... about that..."

Dipper looked at Sans with sympathy. "Oh. I'm sorry... is your mom gone?" He asked, apologetically.

"nah. the thing is, i don't have a mom." Sans replied, his expression less serious and grave.

"How is that possible?" Dipper asked, confused. "You must have a mom. Everyone has a mom."

"well, you've just found the first kid that doesn't. my ol' man was BONELY, ya see. he wanted someone as smart as him to be his lab assistant but also be his son, and yet he wasn't in love with anybody." Sans explained thoroughly. "so, ya know those holes in his hands? he cut those out and made me from the material. of course, i'm a bit different from him, even though we are made of the same stuff, since we have different souls. anyways, that's how i only have a dad and no mom."

"Wow. I didn't know that could even happen. That's so cool!" Dipper said, amazed through and through. He already like Sans, especially how smart he was and the fact that Sans was such an interesting character.

"yeah. well, 'nough about me. i've never met a human before. tell me about yerself." Sans replied, sounding genuinely curious of Dipper.

"Well, I don't have much. You see, I was raised by monsters." Dipper started as he tried to find a way to make his life sound more interesting. However, it looked as though he didn't need to, since his friend seemed to absorb the information and want more. He seemed to find everything fascinating about Dipper, even the fact he was orphaned at a young age and that he didn't know his parents. Dipper was even half-tempted to talk about the thing that haunted his dreams, but found himself unable to, for fear of being ridiculed by Sans or hurt even worse in his dreams.

"so, ya don't know your parents?" Sans asked for clarification, as if the very idea of not knowing that information was completely foreign to him.

"No. I never knew them. I never knew my real mom or dad. I never knew who they were, or if they were good, or why they left me and my sister, Mabel." Dipper answered, his excitement over the topic dashing upon finding himself dreading the answer.

"why do you think they left ya?" Sans asked, looking down at the floor in thought.

"I dunno. Maybe they didn't want us. Maybe they hated us and just thought we were garbage." Dipper felt depression overcoming all feelings. He had felt that way ever since he had been told, when he was very young, that his monster parents weren't his real parents. Maybe his real parents just hated him.

"i don't think so." Sans stated suddenly, immediately looking at Dipper, who had a confused expression on his face.

"Why?" Was all Dipper could ask, as he tried to understand why Sans didn't think so.

"i mean, judgin' from what you've been tellin' me, you were left in the winter, right? well, i have a hunch as to what really happened." Sans replied, sounding a bit like a detective, putting together the clues to find the answer. "but, i can't immediately jump ta conclusions, so i'll leave it at this: what if ya mother was tryin' to protect ya? i mean, what if you and your sister had something that no one else had, and someone wanted that?"

Dipper looked down at his feet, wondering if this was true. That's when he heard Sans' voice change into a more somber tone, his casual voice changing into a more serious voice, one that commanded that Dipper should listen. When Dipper looked up, he was startled to find that Sans' lights that represented his eyes were gone, making him look more threatening. Dipper looked on in fear as Sans spoke.

"And what if she **DIED** trying to protect you from them?" The words lingered in the air for what seemed like hours, before Sans' eyes returned and his voice became more casual. He shrugged after seeing Dipper's panicked look. "then again, that's just a theory of mine."

Immediately, Dipper bolted towards where Asriel's room was. He no longer felt safe around Sans. He no longer felt like they were pals. Instead, he felt fear. He felt like as though he had been playing in a lion's den for a few moments and didn't realize it until the lion almost attacked him. Once he came inside, he was met with the confused eyes of Mabel and the now-conscious Asriel. Dipper turned, half-expecting Sans to follow him to apologize or scare him more, but Sans was nowhere to be found. Even when he looked down the corridor, he found no sign.

He breathed out a sigh of relief and put his hands to his eyes and wiped the tears that he had never noticed were there.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Gaster, what is this about?"

"My queen, I am simply a curious monster and my curiosity must be quenched. Ever since I heard you had taken in two human children, I have wanted to find out what lineage they came from. To not know is simply a scandalous thought on our part. Surely, the distantly related family will be worried sick for such great children. Even if you are not giving them back, you must understand how the other family must feel with the uncertainty."

"..."

"...What are you suggesting?"

"I am suggesting something rather simple, King Asgore. It was said back in the Age of Suffering, a monster could identify which lineage a human came from, judging by their soul. Unfortunately, humanity has unified as much as it has diversified. It is hard to pick up such traces that were once easy to spot and feel. To solve this problem, Doctor Alphys, Doctor Crystal, and myself have made a device that is sensitive to these traces and will compare it to a database. This will not only identify which lineage the Twins come from, but can actually identify mother and father as well, something monster magic cannot."

"How long will the scanning last?"

"It won't last long. A few minutes, I would caution to guess. Of course, that will have to be another visit, if you allow it. I believe Doctor Crystal and Doctor Alphys would want to observe it."

"Then it shall be done."

"Asgore-"

"Toriel, the Twins feel rejected by their parents and you know it. Especially the boy. If we figure this out, maybe we could talk to the family and explain it all. Maybe then the Twins will have pride in their heritage, rather than viewing it as a curse."

"...If you think that is right, Asgore..."

"We shall plan the appointment tomorrow, when you come to pick up Asriel and the Twins."

"Asriel AND the Twins?"

"My queen, I thought you would like that. I believe the Twins would rest easier knowing Asriel was by their side. Besides, by now they should have met my son."

"Oh, alright. They can stay here."

"...The data from the scans of Asriel are done. Let me have a look."

"Hopefully they were better than last time, Gaster."

"..."

"...What is wrong?"

"...I fixed the equipment and yet it shows the same data..."

"What does it show?"

"...Where it should show the EXP and LV, there is nothing but ERROR in its place..."

"What does that mean, Gaster?"

"I have my suspicions... How did Mabel know Asriel was in trouble?"

"She told us her guardian angel told her. Nothing more than pretend, I'm afraid. She probably saw it happen and didn't want us to know."

"Where was she before that?"

"...In the kitchen."

"The entire time?"

"Yes."

"And where did you find Asriel when he was harmed?"

"The clearing the woods where the Rebellion symbol was engraved on a stone in the ground."

"What is the meaning of this, Gaster?"

"My king, if no guardian angel told her Asriel was harmed, how could she know not only where Asriel was, but also that he was in trouble? That clearing is far from the house, making it unable to see from even the second story. The kitchen has no windows and she was there the whole time. If it weren't a guardian angel, then how did she know?"

"..."

"..."

"What do you think, Doctor?"

"I assume nothing, my king. I simply have a hypothesis, and only one way to test it. Of course, they will have to be older to do such test."

"Will it be dangerous?"

"No. Just...revealing..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **The PTA AU**

 _"My name is Dipper Pines and I have the best caretaker in the world. Dunkle Sans! You might think this lazy, irresponsible skeleton is the last person you would expect to be a good caretaker, but I beg to differ. Not only has he managed to keep my sister, Mabel, and I alive for twelve years, but he is a costumed crusader who fights for our rights behind the scenes during the PTA meetings at school. For example, when I was in 4th grade..._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"hey kiddo. what's with the long face?" Sans asked with lazy concern from where he laid on the couch as an unhappy Dipper came through the door.

"Oh... Well, the entire school is doing a literature fair that is like a science fair but where you make a project about a book. I was thinking of doing one based off of 'Murder at the Orient Express' by Agatha Christie." Dipper replied, looking down at his feet sheepishly.

"sounds fine by me, so what's the matter?" Sans said as he sat up on the couch and looked at Dipper.

"Well, Helen told me that I couldn't because it 'could corrupt a child's mind with its violence'." Dipper looked heartbroken after imitating Helen. When he looked up, however, he noticed that Sans looked agitated. It was no secret that Sans hated Helen. Actually, he hated most people in the PTA. It was any wonder that Sans didn't quit at all. Honestly, Dipper never knew how he survived with such toxic parents there.

Sans, right then, stood up and shrugged, his eyes closed as he grinned. "well, let's get started."

"On what?" Dipper asked, confused as to what they were going to be doing. Maybe they were going to get nice cream or something.

Sans looked at Dipper like it was obvious. "your project, kid. let's make a poster that would make agatha christie proud."

"But, Helen said-"

"look, kid." Sans interrupted, looking at Dipper with serious and caring eyes. "i am a part of the pta and that means me and little miss perfect-child over there are on the same jurisdiction. the only way for me to win this, however, is for you to use this advice."

Dipper listened eagerly, knowing that what Sans was going to say would've been scary to a stranger's kid if they didn't know his Dunkle, What Dipper knew was that Sans' anger that he had was not towards Dipper, but towards Helen and that the harshness was not meant for Dipper. He also knew that Sans was toughening him up for the real world.

What would've been scary for another kid was the fact that when the skeleton blinked, the lights in his eyes were gone, making him look threatening and angry. His voice was extra gruff and hostile and his lazy attitude was gone, as he said, **"DON'T YOU DARE LISTEN TO THE UNEDUCATED BULL THAT COMES OUT OF THAT DEMON DISGUISED AS A MOTHER, CAPISCE?"**

Dipper nodded, calmly as Sans blinked again and the lights were back in his eyes. He grinned apologetically. "sorry. i have a BONE to pick with that woman. i can't stand her." He then started walking down towards the kitchen. "anyways, c'mon kid. we've got a project to make."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 ***One Work Montage Later***

Dipper wiped the sweat off his brow as he stood up straight next to Sans. Without looking at each other, Sans put out his hand and Dipper high-fives it as they admired their handiwork on a trifold poster, much like the ones at a science fair. Everything was done and was going according to plan. Well, until Sans left Dipper's side and went to the kitchen table, where there was items other than the extra glue and paper they had to order for the project. Dipper watched in curiosity as Sans pulled out a tiny tuxedo, a wig with black hair, and a mustache that was twirled like the way kids drew mustaches when they were younger.

"What are those for?" Dipper asked.

"well, i thought it would heighten the experience for everybody. when readin' the book with ya, i came to the realization that i am poirot, the detective who solved the crime. i am smart, cunning, and i am chubby." Sans grinned and shrugged as Dipper tried to hold back his laughter. "also, i want to be there if helen or the rest of the pta decide to be jerks to my kid."

Dipper laughed as Sans winked. Truly, Sans was the best Dunkle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sans, I can't believe you let your kid make an entire display based on such savage imagery!" Helen screeched like an injured falcon. Dipper slumped his head down in his vest. He was hurt. He wanted to run away. However, he perked up once Sans, dressed as the famous detective, Poirot, spoke, unconcerned.

"hey. the kid liked the book. i mean, if we all had to stop doing what we liked, then you would have to stop acting like mt. st. helens and blowing up in my face, but that won't happen, will it?" Sans replied with a sly grin. Dipper watched in fascination as he felt the saltiness from the conversation. He felt... was that pride?

"My word!" Helen exclaimed before glaring back at Sans. "Well, at least MY child will not be influenced by your bad parenting."

"At least it's better than yours." Sans answered without even glaring back.

"At least MY boy will not read violent literature." Helen bit back.

Sans shrugged. "At least my kid knows how to read."

Helen stood there, stuck in time, it seemed. Red covered her "perfect" face as she processed those words. She seemed to be at a loss for words. Dipper couldn't help but smile. He had always wondered how Sans survived such hostility, but now he got his answer. As it turned out, Sans was great at comebacks and was even better at burning people. It was certainly a pleasure to watch him work.

"What are you implying?" Helen finally managed to say through her gritted teeth.

Sans shrugged again, almost unable to hide his grin. "hey. i'm just saying, helen, that readin' to your kid is different from teaching them how to read. he's gotta learn someday, helen."

"Well, I-!" was all Helen could say before Sans interrupted.

"but hey. i'm not one to judge. i mean, it's better to stick your nose in a book than sticking it in my business." By now, some people who felt just as oppressed by Helen were staring as she got burned by burn after burn. Some people laughed. Some people cried. Heck, some people laughed and cried. It was like the liberation of France. Everybody was happy, and Dipper was the happiest of them all. It was on that day that Dipper found out how much of a genius his Dunkle was. Of course, Sans had to end it someday, and so he ended it then.

"so please, do the entire world a favor, and don't show yourself ever again." Sans said, his eyes dark as, for the first time in that entire exchange, he glared at Helen. She was furious and embarrassed. Clenching her hands into fists, she dashed out of their sight. Of course, when one mother comes, another follows.

"'Murder on the Orient Express'?" A familiar voice came from another woman. Sans sighed. Linda. "Couldn't you have chosen something simpler?"

"i don't know, linda." Sans replied with a shrug. "it's not my fault my kid knows real literature when he sees it."

"Excuse me!" Linda yelled out, her hand across her heart from the insult.

"i'm just saying, linda. sparkly vampires and love triangles are hardly the stuff of good literature." Sans then pulled out a book behind his back. "i would start your journey through good literature with this book."

"That is a children's book! How dare you suggest 'Tic-tac-toe with Fluffy Bunny'!" Linda screamed in outrage.

"well, i thought this would be more your reading level. it's short, shallow in depth, and is the sequel no one asked for." Sans looked down at the book for a minute, before looking up at Linda, thoughtfully. "count to think of it, this book is a lot like you."

"You son-of-a..." Linda grumbled, before cutting herself short because children were nearby. With that, she stormed off. Sans decided to take to his advantage as he spoke out to Linda from across the room.

"hey! you forgot your book!" He yelled out, pointing the children's book he had bought just for this burn.

Linda turned around, quickly and shouted in complete anger without a single thought about the children around her, "Go to hell, Mr. Pines!"

"Linda!" She paused with a look of dread as she heard the voice of the principal behind her, tapping her foot. "That was inappropriate for the young children and I must ask you to leave the premises NOW." Linda grumbled under her voice as she was led out of the building.

Sans, with a smirk a mile wide, cupped a hand around his mouth as he said within earshot of Linda, "Love you too, Linda."

Dipper, meanwhile, had merely been a silent bystander, watching in admiration as his Dunkle protected him from the ridicule of the PTA. Soon, that shocked, dumbfounded expression turned into a small smile as he realized how Sans managed to survive those meetings and it all made sense. Take away their pride and you take away their power. It was then that Dipper declared that he wanted to be just like his Dunkle. Insult his bullies and then, maybe he would finally be respected, much like Sans was. He was so deep in thought that he was brought out of his daydreams when he heard something over the intercom.

"DIPPER PINES!" Was what the intercom said and everyone looked at him and clapped with genuine cheers. Dipper, utterly confused, smiled awkwardly and waved before inching towards Sans.

"What happened?" He whispered to his Dunkle.

Sans looked at him in silent amusement at the fact he didn't realize the good fortune that fell upon him. "ya won, kiddo. you won first place." Sans replied, beaming with pride as Dipper's mouth opened, dumbfounded.

That quickly became a giant grin as a trophy was placed into his hands by the librarian, who winked at him with silent approval. Dipper opened his eyes, tears of joy forming in them, before he went towards his Dunkle and hugged the skeleton, causing Sans to be paralyzed for a bit in shock. Then, he closed his eyes with a sigh as he hugged back. Right then, it was just a boy, his trophy, and his Dunkle Sans...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _It was that day that I realized my Dunkle Sans was more than a lazy skeleton. He was an awesome skeleton with the best superpower ever: the power of spinning burns and insults. I hoped to learn to do the same thing too, and my Dunkle was happy to oblige._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Demonic Guardian AU Encore!**

Mabel gasped as she woke up from her nightmare. She sat up and finally realized it was just a dream. In her mind, she repeated the same things she always said whenever she had a bad dream. _I am safe. I am home. I will never be harmed. My guardian angel will protect me._ When she calmed down, she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and scanned her surroundings. She was in her room with her two brothers.

She looked underneath her top bunk to find Dipper, sleeping soundly for once without a sign of a nightmare. He was hugging the stuffed animal of a rabbit he had had from the moment they were adopted. She looked across at the single twin bed her other brother was sleeping in. Asriel was sleeping with his favorite blanket, a comfort that protected him from all the troubles he faced. His hand was near his face while his thumb was in his mouth. Mabel smiled at the peace, and yet felt restless.

With a sigh, she climbed down the ladder to the ground. Her bare feet padded softly on the floor as she tiptoed to the door. She cracked open the door quietly and looked out. There was no sign of anyone that was awake. She must've woken up after the parents went to bed. Upon finding this out, the door creaked open as she went out into the dark hallway. Mabel closed the door softly before she went into the main living room. She went near the fireplace and touched the surrounding bricks. Cold. It must be really early if the fireplace was cold. Turning, she went into the kitchen, got a glass from the cupboard, and filled the glass with water from the sink.

With that glass full to the brim, she took the glass with her to the couch, where she sat and thought about her dream. Unfortunately, upon sitting down and thinking about it, she couldn't remember much about her dream. It was hazy and there was parts of the story that were important but forgotten. She dreaded this and sat in silence, sipping her water.

"Hello, Mabel." A soft whisper echoed through the house, and yet no one else heard. Mabel smiled and looked up from her glass towards the hallway where the voice was coming from. It was her guardian angel.

The angel, despite having many forms in theory, only came in a familiar form when confronting Mabel. That form was the form of a girl that was always about twelve or thirteen. Mabel, being nine now, was towered by the angel for the most part. The angel liked to look a lot like Mabel. Her hair was straight and went to her shoulders with her hair, on her left side, covering her eye. Her hair was brown with a little hint of a color hard to see in her transparent form at the tips. She had on a sweater with a change of color between her upper torso and shoulders. She wore a tutu with leggings and boots that went up to her ankle.

Mabel's angel smiled warmly at her as she came to sit beside Mabel on the couch. "You're up early." The angel commented, looking over at Mabel suspiciously.

"Y-yeah. I-I had a nightmare." Mabel laughed awkwardly a little before putting a hand to the side of her head.

"I'm sorry. Those are no fun." The angel frowned sympathetically.

"Well, it is less scary when I wake up, thanks to you." Mabel grinned as she looked over towards her angel, who blushed.

"Awwww. You're too kind." She replied as her cheeks became red. Then, she smiled proudly as she spoke softly to Mabel. "Wanna see something cool?"

"Yes!" Mabel whisper-shouted excitedly. "Last time you wanted to show me something, you showed me how you save us!"

The angel giggled. "Alright! You can come out now!" She ordered as a creature came out of the shadows.

It was a small creature that looked like a pink balloon. It was circular, pink, and it whizzed through the air. The thing that struck Mabel, however, was that it was real. It was not transparent. To check if it was true, Mabel stuck her finger out to touch the being. The being seemed to purr and rub her hand in response, causing her to squeal a little.

"Shhhh." The angel hushed as her finger went to her mouth. "We don't want anyone to know you're up."

"It... it's... REAL." Mabel's eyes were filled with energy and happiness as the creature seemed to play with her hand.

"It follows my commands, but also yours. You also may have noticed that you can actually feel it. That is because it actually has a physical form." The angel explained with her eyes closed.

"You mean other people can see it too?" Mabel asked before she giggled softly as the creature landed on her head.

The angel opened her eyes. "Yes, although I prefer if no one sees it unless it is absolutely necessary." The angel cautioned before smiling sweetly. "The idea is that if I am unable to help you at a moment when you are in trouble, then it will help you, since it has a physical form, and a strong, malleable one at that!"

"What does ''malleable' mean?" Mabel said with a confused expression.

"That means it can do this!" The angel replied and with that, the creature went around Mabel's wrist and became a bracelet. Mabel giggled happily. "In fact, I think that will be how the creature will stay hidden."

With that, silence filled the room. Mabel looked down at her new pink accessory with admiration. Then, she gave a questioning look at her angel. The angel, upon seeing Mabel's stare, looked back.

"I don't know your name." Mabel noted with a hint of confusion. "What's your name?"

The angel looked down at her feet as sweat beaded on her forehead. Mabel watched her until an answer of some sort came out of the angel's mouth.

"I... don't remember." The angel said with a frown as she seemed to flinch upon saying those words.

She looked down. "I... I just don't remember. I try and try but it always hurts to try and remember. It's like as though I want to remember, but I don't. It feels as though I feel a sense of dread at what I might find."

"Why is that?" Mabel asked, listening to every word her angel said.

"I-I don't know. It's like..." the angel trailed off before looking at Mabel straight in the eyes. "What if I wasn't an angel, but the opposite of one?"

"W-what?" Mabel cried out as tears filled her eyes.

"What if instead of protecting you, I am supposed to torment you. I mean, think of Asriel and Dipper's companions. Look at what they do to them! Am I... Am I supposed to do the same thing to you?" The angel looked down at her feet.

"I... I won't believe it." Mabel announced as, despite the tears, a look of refusal replaced the one of heartbreak. "It could be, but what if it was just the opposite. What if they are supposed to be guardians just like you and they are failing? I mean, you have protected me since I was born, even when my parents pushed me away. I trust you with my heart, body, and soul."

The angel looked at her with admiration before smiling. "Then I will not let you down." She replied, before looking up at the sky. "Well, you better go to bed. You need your rest. Wouldn't want you to be half your hyperactive self?"

"Yeah." Mabel smiled as she got up from the couch and started towards the kitchen.

"Wait!" The angel yelled out, before she seemed to move her head towards a direction. With that, the creature around Mabel's wrist went back to normal and quickly put her cup in the sink before returning to Mabel and becoming a headband, an act that made Mabel extra happy. Unfortunately, she immediately ordered the creature to become a bracelet again, since she was going to sleep.

As Mabel started towards the hallway, she turned to face her angel a little. "What if I came up with a name for you and this creature? I mean, Mom has a whole bunch of baby name books. I could get a few and read them off to you until you find one you like!"

The story of how Toriel got so many baby name books was actually quite funny. When Toriel was pregnant with Asriel, she and Asgore went on a quest for a name they both liked. Unfortunately, they could not agree on a single one. They bought book after book but could not find a single name they liked. Well, that is until Asgore came up with Asriel, the best name he could ever come up with in a million years.

The angel smiled in response. "Yeah. I mean, you can't call me 'Angel' all the time." The two of them laughed a little as Mabel started to leave the room.

"Goodnight." Mabel whispered.

"Goodnight Mabel. Sweet dreams. Remember, I will protect you through the night." The angel then disappeared, her words echoing in Mabel's head. Mabel looked down at her wrist and sure enough, the creature was still there and as pink as ever. Quietly, she entered the room and closed the door. She quickly climbed up the ladder and laid down on her bed. There, she slept for the rest of the night.

 **(A/N Okay. I know that I have mostly Demonic Guardians in this one, but I have a defense! Some of the AUs are ones that I haven't heard of before and most are stuff that I have to read carefully. I think the closest I am to finishing is the Inverted Fate one, seeing as I am reading Snowdin at the time I am writing this. Anyways, bone appetit with this new installment.)**

 **Key to the Vigenère Cipher:**

AUs pour in left and right.

The key to the Cipher is not an AU,

but an alternate timeline.

A boy and a girl

DETERMINED and BRAVE

Find their last name

And secrets will be revealed.


	3. Princes and Princesses

**Demonic Guardians (WARNING: Not everything in this AU is canon to Gravity Falls: A SANS-ational Tale. This is like a different take on this AU and a "what if" idea. Take it as a grain of salt, when reading the main story.)**

 _"When the Reign of the Demons began, the royal lineage of the humans was broken. The humans, under the rule of the tyrants, chose a new royal blood line. Leo Dreamweaver was made king, and his many children became princes and princesses. The youngest was a young girl, born during the Era of Terror. She had her father's knowledge and her mother's ideals, but her SOUL was completely different from anyone in her line._

 _"This young princess had the heart of a warrior. A savior. A leader. She wanted to fight the evils of the world. She wanted to save her friends and family. She wanted to spark a revolution. Most of all, she was DETERMINED. Despite her people's wanderings, she spoke to them in a large crowd on her 12th birthday. The princess spoke of freedom. Of peace. A time with no fear. Her words captured her subjects and filled the with hope. A rebellion was sparked and her speeches fanned the flames._

 _"Monsters heard of such a young princess, and how her words captured the imagination of an entire race. It was one thing for her people to join. It was another to watch her father shake hands with the king of the monsters, King Asgore, and make a simple rebellion into a war. It was a dream come true. A time when HOPES AND DREAMS were finally fought for..."_

* * *

"Father! Please let me go with you! I can help!" A young girl yelled out. She had long brown hair that went down to her chest and wore red simple fabric, that looked like rags, shaped to look like a dress. At a time of such fear and unhappiness, her clothing was the best in all the kingdom. The only thing that was remotely fancy was a small golden crown on her head that held a small red ruby in the middle. Her red eyes pleaded to the man before her, hoping to tug at the heartstrings enough for him to change his mind.

"No, my daughter. It is not safe for you amongst the armies of monsters and men. If you aren't tormented by the lesser demons that flock the skies, then you might be slaughtered by the three demon rulers, and I can't have that," The king replied, as he looked out of the window in their hut, which was small but regal at the time, rather than looking at his daughter.

King Leo was rather old for the time. Most men and women lived to the age of 30 before succumbing to illness, famine, or, worse yet, the eye demons that turned all to stone. King Leo, on the other hand, was 43 years old. He had black hair and grey eyes. His face was clean shaven to look ready for the battle. He was in metal armor, a rare find, seeing as the demons wouldn't dare let them make metallic armor, for the reflective exterior reflected back the eyebats' beams. The armor he wore was the last remaining pieces of the past royal line. Behind him was a tattered red cape and in his right hand was well-crafted metal sword. Weapons were not a worry to the demons. This pride was their downfall.

"I will fight with my people, Father! If you don't let me fight with the people I have inspired, I might as well die!" The princess cried out, her anger rising and taking hold of her. "Please! I can fight! You have trained me well, and you are letting my brothers and sisters fight! I can't stay here with Sagitta! I promise I won't die!"

"I let them go because they aren't like you. Your condition-"

"IT'S NOT A CONDITION!" The king turned in shock towards his daughter, who was red in the face with anger. She took deep breaths as she tried to regain her composure.

The king's face turned red. His daughter didn't like to call it as it was. The point was, she was not maturing at the same rate as most. While her actual age was twelve and her mental age was well above that, her physical body did not mature as fast. She was about the height of an 8-year-old child. She was weak and short, and in her father's mind, not ready to take on a demonic fleet.

"You are the symbol of a rebellion! If you die, the rebellion dies!" Leo shouted, though his daughter did not yield.

"And I want to die with it! A family coat-of-arms dies when a family dies! I want to be like that!" The princess countered.

"And if we fail, then you will be like that! You will die with Sagitta once the demons take vengeance on our family!" Leo yelled back.

"And I would rather die a martyr than a stupid coward! Sagitta can do that for me!"

"Sagitta is your sister and future queen! She deserves your respect!" The king scolded.

"She's my bratty half-sister! She's nothing but a jerk to me, and no way is she a sister of mine!" The princess shouted.

"AT LEAST SHE ACTUALLY ACTS LIKE A DAUGHTER OF MINE!" The king snapped, and then immediately regretted it.

The princess put her right hand across her mouth as her eyes started to fill with tears. Then, anger replaced her expression, her hand instead going to her side, clenched into a fist. She glared right into her father's eyes, communicating that she would not forgive him that easily.

"I wish Mom was here. She would see what a terrible father you are." Leo felt the words hit him like a spear. What had been an argument about her safety had become a terrible mistake. Before he could apologize, she stormed off, exiting through the front door of the hut into the village beyond. The king, once able to finally move, opened the door and looked out into the darkness. Nothing. He felt fear. At night, it was dangerous for people to wander around. He couldn't lose her. Not again.

"Rosa!" He yelled out into the darkness. "I'm sorry!"

 _* . . ._

 _*But nobody came._

* * *

Princess Rosa wiped the tears from her face. Emotions, such as anger and sorrow, filled her entire being. She looked around her. She was in the woods, surrounded by the many trees that hid her from anyone searching, like demons, or, more importantly, her father. She would often go to this place when she was upset. Near the roots of the trees were things she had taken with her on her many journeys to this location, such as a strangely patterned commoner shirt and pants.

Rosa let out a frustrated moan as she tried to think through what to do. Going back home would mean having to give up her freedom and independence. No fights, battles, or war. She would be a prisoner to her family. Joining the army would run the risk of being found by her father. In her red dress and crown, with red eyes and hair, she might as well be trying to pass herself off as a jaguar or cougar.

Part of her, as little as it was, wanted to retry that entire confrontation. RESET. Indeed, this rare power she had was the reason for her short and young stature. She had known it in her very soul from the moment she was young. She could live for a century or two, if she could survive a battle.

However, RESETTING meant meeting her father again, and she did not want to do that again, especially now that she knew the truth. He hated her. In the end, it all came down to two choices. Return, or continue on with the idea of going to war.

If she were to try and enroll in the army, it wouldn't be hard to trick her people if she changed her appearance. They didn't mind allowing children to join the army. It was tricking her dad that proved the most difficult. Seeing as the army worked closely and followed the king's orders, the king would see most of his subjects, including herself. It would be hard to hide her identity as Princess Rosa.

No. Not Rosa. She was wrong. This was a RESET. A different kind of RESET. She was RESETTING her life. A new life was about to begin for her, and this was her chance to avoid being married off to a lord, and finally make a difference in the world. Start a new life, without sisters, brothers, or fathers. She would no longer be Rosa. And if risking her life or being caught meant that chance, so be it.

With her hand, she grasped for the air, causing her red magic from her SOUL to make a sword in her hand. With a swift motion, she took off her tiara off her head and threw it at a tree beside her. It stuck in the tree like a ninja star. She smiled before hastily cutting her long hair with her sword. Soon, her brown hair was cleanly cut to a modest chin length. Then, she took the clothing beside the tree and went to the other side of the tree to change.

Once she had changed, she barely resembled her past self. The only thing that did not change whatsoever was her eyes. It was an easy thing to pass off, however, for despite how rare her ability was, her SOUL type was more common than her ability. Therefore, she could pass as anybody.

All she needed was a name. Most people didn't have last names, for fear that their lineage would end. All they needed was a first name. It was a hard choice to make. She looked down at her appearance for a form of inspiration. Her brown hair blew in the breeze, finally free of the extra weight of her long hair. Her pants were black rags, while her shirt was purple with pinkie stripes. An unusual combination. Suddenly, a random name popped into her head. She smiled as she faced the way her village was. The army awaited her, and she was finally ready. Before she went off that way, she muttered softly to herself the name she chose.

"Frisk."

* * *

 _"Once the fires of war was over, Frisk was a hero to all. When she came before the king, she was given medals of honor. She deserved it, after all. Her sword was the one that pierced the Demon of Death. It was her magic that finished Fear. It was her DETERMINATION that banished Chaos, and ended the tyranny._

 _"Many years later, on his deathbed, the king wished to see his youngest daughter again before departing for the land of the dead. When he found out the truth, he got his wish. His daughter did see him again. He passed away when Frisk was 32, and when she looked about in her teens._

 _"It was found out through this that she was the princess. However, she did not ask to be called a princess, nor did she want to claim the throne, which was now vacant, since the king was dead, her brothers and sisters in battle were now honored pieces of history, and her half-sister had died in childbirth. Instead, she wanted to be the hero, patiently waiting for a time when heroes were needed. Instead, Sagitta's only son became the king._

 _"Frisk called the monsters her family. She could not cling to humans, for her DETERMINATION was the cause for her long life and her slow aging process, as found out through science. Instead, she seeked companionship with monsters, especially the Monster King and Queen. Together, they were close friends, and they trusted each other with private matters._

 _"Even matters, that should not have been forgotten by monster, nor man."_

* * *

"Asgore, this is a serious matter. I may have condemned the demons to a fate determined by the great Axolotl, but I fear what new life they will be granted," Frisk said to the monster king. Frisk now looked like she was in her late twenties. She had grown accustomed to her look. Short brown locks and a purple and pink striped sweater had become her trademark look. Still, she was panicked by the implications of the great Axolotl.

Asgore sat in his rocking chair, looking thoughtfully into his cup of Golden Flower tea. He slowly stirred it with the small spoon before looking over at Frisk, who sat on the sofa, too nervous to even think about drinking her tea.

"Come, my child. Let us not stress. Drink. It helps calm down my nerves," He urged calmly as he watched the girl take a sip of the tea before looking at the king.

"Please. We all know the implications. The Axolotl is known for rekindling the lives and souls of those who call his name. Those demons will have a new life, and that is something we need to stop!" Frisk replied, her last words sounding more like a plea.

Asgore waved it away dismissively. "Not every single new life is bad, young Frisk. You should know that." She looked down at her lap, ashamed. "Maybe they will turn over a new leaf. There are many legends that tell us of cruel people who rebuked their past life once they got a new one."

"Guardian Angels," Frisk answered with a nod. "Named after the idea of angels that came from heaven to guard the innocent."

"The humans who died and asked for new life are reborn with a child. A child they protect for life. If they learn to protect and love the person they were assigned, they will find that they are happy and will find their purgatory tolerable. In fact, it is said that being turned into a Guardian Angel is not a way to determine whether you get a second life. It is their second life," Asgore added before taking a sip of tea. "The Guardian Angels that fail just miss out and view their second life as just a terrible path to get to a new life. When it ends, they end."

"And what if the Guardian Angel... fails?" Frisk asked, absorbed into the legend.

"If they fail, they failed to save their person from death. They die with the kid," He replied, rather sadly. "And those who didn't love their child will end their life with no satisfaction."

They sat in silence, sipping their tea and looking into the fireplace at the flames. Frisk could almost see the flames of war. It seemed like days ago. Her father was alive and she was on an ever-changing battlefield, with nothing but a red sword and simple studded leather armor. Reality seemed to bend to the will of the Demon of Chaos. All he did was snap his fingers, and suddenly the floor was lava. It was gruesome, and she had to hold back sobs just so she could focus. She feared him the most. The Demon of Chaos was the one who didn't even deserve a second chance. He deserved to die.

"How old are you now, my dear Frisk?" Asgore asked, a look of curiosity on his face. "Forgive me for not remembering."

"I'm 49."

"You grow up so fast. Just yesterday, I was remembering how you were 12 when the war happened," He replied with a smile.

"Yeah... Funny how time flies, huh?" She awkwardly laughed a little before stopping. "Asgore, I didn't just come her to tell you about the demons."

"Oh?" The monster king looked up at her.

"I also came here to tell you that..." She paused a bit, trying to hide her embarrassment. Then, she blurted it out. "Solis asked me to marry him."

Asgore's mouth was wide open in surprised. Solis had been a good friend of Frisk's since the War. How he lived so long was beyond anything science could comprehend. However, in the last decade, he asked Frisk to become his girlfriend, which she happily accepted. Now, he was asking her to get married? It was quite a shock.

Soon, however, his shock turned into joy. "W-well, congratulations, my child!"

Frisk smiled wearily. "He promises me that we will settle down and have a simple life, like I've always wanted."

Asgore smiled warmly. Frisk had always wanted a simple life. Unfortunately, being a war hero did not leave room for that dream. People praised her as much as they did the human king. It was no wonder Frisk not only saw Solis as a way to start a family, but also as the way to start the simple life she'd always wanted.

"I will see that I find you a proper wedding gift," He said, causing Frisk to giggle.

"You don't have to do that! You're my friend! I want you to come," She replied with a grin, before her expression grew unsure.

"What is it, my child?" He asked, trying to understand her unsure look.

"You... you promise you trust me, no matter what I do? Will you always... be there for me?" Asgore, confused, stared at Frisk. What could possibly cause her to want such a promise, when they had gone through so much together? What was going through her head? She had always had a martyr complex. She believed everything was her burden, not everyone's burden. She must have had a problem in mind that she planned to solve. However, he trusted Frisk with his life, both metaphorically and literally, and he was willing to do it again.

"I don't promise, Frisk. I swear on my SOUL that I will always be there and that I will always trust you." A smile returned to her face and she no longer looked as glum.

"Then it's decided. You are leading me up the aisle!" Frisk announced, completely catching Asgore off guard. She laughed happily upon seeing his face, before he chuckled too. It was always a joy to hear the girl's laugh. She was truly a friend to him.

"Well, I think that deserves more tea. Come along, Frisk. I'll make some more." Asgore walked towards the kitchen, not looking behind to see if she followed.

She followed a little ways before pausing. Her smile diminished and she looked at the floor. She felt unsteady and unsure of the future. She felt it in her bones, like an animal feels a volcanic eruption days before it erupts. She put her hand over her chest and gripped the fabric.

"I hope you trust me to do the right thing," She muttered, out of Asgore's earshot.

"...Even when I am gone."

* * *

 _10 years later..._

 _".dkloqp paile akly ofbeq kbez ,abepfrnkds vy vikl kxz ifsb ,akb beq kf akx ,qzbqlos vbeq kbez pkbeqdkboqp qxeq akly ixkobqb kx bhxJ .pbjlz qxeq bzoli ifsb kx jloc abqzbglos vy vxj vbeq qxeq ,qplj bsli F kboaifez beq lq pdkfby bpbeq akfy ,iqliluX qxbod beq cl obtlm beq vy ,F"_

The garbled nonsense confused Dipper as he sat in the otherwise quiet darkness. A woman was speaking to him, and yet he knew not who. Deep down, however, he knew what she was saying was important. Something he needed to understand, and yet it would not reveal itself to him. There had to be a way to decode it. Everything important was left in code... right?

A malevolent laugh rang through the room, causing Dipper to tense up. He crouched down in the darkness he could not see through. He hugged his knees and tried to sit perfectly still, without making a single noise. Maybe, if he was lucky, his demon would pass right by him, if he was quiet enough. Then again, his demon was happy to give him false hope, only to take it away moments later.

In the blackness, he heard the thundering footsteps of his demon. Sometimes, he turned into a giant lumbering monster in Dipper's nightmares. He tried his hardest not to hyperventilate. Even breathing could give away his location.

"Where are you, Red Soul?" The demon's voice boomed, causing Dipper to let out a whimper. A whimper that was hidden by the echo of the loud voice.

The sounds of footsteps grew closer and Dipper started to panic. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he closed his eyes and put his hands to both sides of his head, trying to block out the terrible noise. Occasionally, his voice would join his panting, adding a whimper to the sounds.

Then, it stopped. After a couple of seconds, Dipper cautioned to take a peek. Nothing. Still darkness. However, he didn't hear the monster. He uncovered his ears and calmed down a bit.

 **"THERE YOU ARE."** Dipper cried out as a single giant eye shined light on him. It was as if he were on a high place, and his demon came from underneath. The demon flew up to reveal himself as a yellow triangle with a single glowing eye. He had no mouth but he did have a top hat. Dipper watching in fear. His demon was going to torture him like he did every night.

"I won't let you destroy my world." A feminine voice stated. A look of confusion crossed Dipper's face as a red ghostly figure phased through his body, as if she were behind him the whole time. He realized with startling clarity that his demon's eye followed the figure as she walked. Not knowing what to do, Dipper decided to observe what would happen.

The red ghost was of a female, with straight hair that went down to her chin and bangs. From the difference in coloration, it seemed that her hair was dark, and that her eyes were a bright, vibrant red, staring down the beast. She wore a suit of metal armor, with a cape behind her. In her right hand was a sword, that seemed as transparent to her as she was transparent to Dipper. The demon laughed.

"C'mon, little princess. Do you think I can break a world that's already broken? When I came in, your puny mortal laws were already broken. I mean, sibling rivalries are already hilarious, but someone killing their very own brother and sister? Comedy gold!" The demon seemed to not even consider her a threat, even as she glared at him.

"You think this is funny?" The girl shouted, trying to sound threatening.

"You know it! You guys break your laws all the time, such as 'don't kill', so why don't I break the laws I live by, such as gravity?!" With a snap of his fingers, the girl started to float up, making panicked noises until he snapped again and she fell to the floor. She landed on her stomach, with her sword disappearing magically. She slowly got up and continued staring at the demon.

"Stop harming the people I love." Her right hand pretended to grasp something invisible, and yet when she did, her transparent sword reappeared. "I will fight you until my dying breath!"

"You can try!" The giant demon laughed malevolently, closing his one eye and wrapping his pencil-thin arms around himself.

The girl seemed angered by this. She grit her teeth in hatred and her grip on the sword. When the anger was too much, she ran and jumped towards the demon. When it seemed as though she wouldn't close the gap, she landed on red platforms, as transparent as her sword and ran for a bit before leaping again. In midair, she brought her sword above her head in both hands and shouted a battle cry. Before she reached the demon, he opened his one eye and right as it seemed she would hit her target, Dipper woke up.

* * *

 **? &$ & /** _ **(It seems this AU's title is corrupted. You read onward.)**_

Everything felt wrong to her, and that was saying something, coming from a two year old. Everyday, ever since her father's death, she would hear her mother's lone footsteps go past the door as she walked through the hallway into the courtyard. Now, all she heard was an unnerving silence.

Unable to find sleep in such a setting, her curiosity got the better of her. The young girl sat up in bed and looked at herself in the mirror in front of her. Her nurse had told her often that her appearance mattered to the public and that she was to brush her long orange hair out of her eyes, brush out her bed dress when she got out of bed, and to keep good posture. After all, she was a princess.

When she stared into the mirror, a young girl with flowing orange hair and orangish-brown eyes stared back at her. After smoothing her hair out with her hands, she got out of her bed. Her tiny feet padded softly on the smooth rock floor as she smoothed out her light orange bed dress and picked up her stuffed rabbit. With no hesitance, the young girl walked to the giant wooden door out of her room and opened it quietly, despite the creaking of hinges.

"Momma?" Her whimper echoed through the dark empty corridor. Feeling a sense of urgency at the fact her cry was unanswered, she started to walk down the corridor without worrying about who saw her. "Mommy?" She cried out a little louder.

No response. She stopped as she took a deep breath. She was a brave princess. She could find her mom, no problem, if she just stayed firm in the face of her fear and stayed calm. After that, she took off at a fast walk, her bunny being dragged behind her. She tried to be quiet, as to not alert any guards or servants that she was awake.

"Miss Everdeen!" The girl gasped in surprise at the voice. Luckily, it wasn't for her, but she had to hide. Quickly, she found refuge underneath a table at the side of the corridor. She watched as a servant walked right in front of the young girl. Immediately, she recognized who said the words. It was her nurse. The nurse approached the servant.

"What is it, miss?" The servant said, a little worried.

"Is this anytime to do your work? Or have you not heard the news?" Her nurse responded in a stressed and worried tone of voice.

"No, miss. What news is there?"

"It's the queen. It's happening."

"It is?!"

"Yes! She's having her baby!"

A silent gasp left the young girl's mouth. Her mom had told her months ago that the young girl was going to be a sister to new baby. Now that it had actually come, it made the girl unsure about how to feel.

"We must leave at once! Lead the way, miss!" Immediately, her nurse and the servant were walking swiftly down the corridor. Once they were far enough away not to hear her but close enough that she could follow, the young girl got out from under the table and ran after them.

The two women eventually entered a room where the young girl had never been. Leaving the door open after they entered, the young girl could hear crying. It was the cries of a baby... no... two. Two voices cried out at the same time. Confused, the young girl approached the doorway cautiously and peeked her head around to watch and hear. Luckily, no one saw her.

Inside was a bed, a person tucked under the covers but not visible otherwise. Around the bed, the girl's nurse and servant stood in front of the bed, talking to a woman on the other side of the bed.

"The queen gave birth to twins. A boy and a girl," the woman on the other side said. "The boy was almost lost, but luckily, my healing magic made it possible to save him."

"Is the queen alright?" The servant asked, nervously looking down at the bed.

The woman's face fell. "I'm afraid the queen is not as lucky as the boy. My healing magic isn't taking and her life is fading. There is not much time left."

The servant put her hands over her mouth in shock.

"Not again!" The girl's nurse responded, her voice shaking and wavering. "Our king and queen, dead! Our kingdom will fall into ruin!"

"The princess will rule," the woman replied, a little shaken herself.

"A two year old can't rule!" The nurse cried out in despair.

"I can take over the duties of king and queen until the princess comes of age," the woman said, coming up with the only solution the kingdom could take. "In the meantime, we need to bring the princess here to say goodbye."

With that, the young girl hid underneath another decorative table as the three women went back down the hall to go get her. Unbeknownst to them, the princess had already heard everything. She stepped into the room, tears forming in her eyes as she approached the bed. There was her mother, seemingly asleep.

"Momma," the princess whispered as tears streamed down her cheeks.

Upon hearing the words, the queen's sea blue eyes opened up and looked at her daughter. Her eyes looked tired and pained, and yet she still smiled.

"My little girl," the queen murmured, brushing aside the young girl's orange hair so she could look into her eyes. "My brave Hera. I love you so much."

"Please... don't leave me! Don't leave us too!" Hera pleaded through the sobs that wracked her body.

"You will be the best sister," the queen continued. "Mason and Mabel are so lucky to have you as a sister."

"Don't go, Mommy!" The young girl said, closing her eyes.

"Will you keep a promise?" The queen asked, the girl lifting her head. "Take care of Mason and Mabel for me. Don't let anything happen to them. Will you promise me that?"

"I-I promise, M-mommy. I-I love you."

"My sweet Hera," she replied with a sad smile. "I love you more than there are stars in the sky."

Hera hugged her mom tightly as her mom weakly tried to do the same. Soon, the queen's breath went still and a blue heart appeared above her. The young princess watched in horror as her mother's soul cracked and broke apart.

"N-no... Nononononono! Mommy!" The young girl cried as she hugged her mother tight, not willing to let go. There she stayed, amidst the crying of her siblings, until the nurse found her and sent her, kicking and screaming, to bed.

* * *

 **Reapertale (It's a mix of reapertale (duh) and the sun and moon AU, created by Lumina Xandra, just without the Bill and Dipper shipping for... obvious reasons. Actually, there's enough differences that I might as well call it my own, but I'm gonna say it was inspired by the sun and moon AU.)**

 _Long ago, a young prince and his band of hunters travelled through the countryside, looking for meat to feed his starving people. Finding none, they started to walk back to his kingdom empty handed._

 _An old woman stopped them along the trail. The prince greeted the woman and asked what she needed. The woman said her name was Rito and that she wished to find her way to the Shrine of Life in the prince's kingdom. The prince happily obliged. That night, while they camped, the prince made what was left of their rations look like a banquet. He fed Rito until she had her fill, and even then insisted she have more._

 _Once they reached the kingdom, he led the old woman by the arm to the Shrine. Upon entering, with only the prince and Rito inside, the old woman revealed her true form. The prince trembled as he bowed before the Goddess of Life, herself._

 _"Do not bow, my child," Toriel said to the young man. "Your hospitality and faith in the living has blessed you greatly."_

 _"Listen well, my child. I bless you with gifts beyond measure. The countryside will spring forth life, so you are to never come back home empty again. You shall have my symbol as your crest until the end of time, for only you have served life itself."_

 _"Finally, when you are king, your wife will bear children of divine origin. They will be given divine life by me alone. Demigods, with powers that rival the gods, raised fully human but upon death, I, their godmother, will lead them to their places amongst the gods and goddesses."_

 _The goddess left. The prince was hopeful from then on out. After all, a goddess keeps her promise, especially if she is Toriel, the Goddess of Life._

* * *

 **A/N Sorry to end on a cliffhanger. Sorry if I haven't done your request yet. I guess I have to put some clarifications. First, if you are doing an Undertale AU that is basically just Undertale but in a new coat of paint, give me a scene from SANS-ational Tale to do that theme's rift on. I also might combine it with a Gravity Falls AU, since some are surprisingly similar.**

 **Second and the last thing, it is highly suggested you give me GF and Undertale AUs that have a new story.**

 **Next time, maybe some Handplates (if I can find a way...)**


	4. Message

**Hello! This is Blast! You probably already knew that though...**

 **No, wait! Please don't leave! I have something important to say! Geez. Rude! Leaving in the middle of someone's speech and announcement. You should be ashamed of yourself.**

 **Anyways, this is so exciting! Here, I'll read it right off of the announcement page!**

 **Dear Aspiring Authors (That's most of you!),**

 **As you could tell from the amount of AUs in this story I have written about, I have a lot to work with, but I also don't have enough time to give each AU equal treatment. That is why I am giving the fans a chance to give these AUs special treatment.**

 **If you wish to participate, PM or review my story with one of the AUs I have written about thus far. This event will allow writers who are unsure about their writing ability, or just writers who think it would be fun to try writing something based on one of the AUs. I can almost assure you that I will love them!**

 **All of my AUs have stories to go with them. If you want me to tell you what story I had come up with for the AU, just say so in your PM. If you want to come up with something on your own, that's just as fine and good! I'm willing to read anything!**

 **I will still write for some of these AUs, but I will put an author credit after each AU section to whoever wrote it.**

 **I hope there are some creative writers out there that wish to have this opportunity. If you have any questions, concerns, feedback, compliments, or just want to say hi, you know how to PM me. I love you all. 3**

 **Blast**


End file.
